Las Crónicas de Narnia: Canción de Invierno
by LucyBF
Summary: Una arcaica profecía. Una tierra que aguarda su liberación. Cuatro hermanos que parecen ser la clave de todo y dos desconocidas que estarán dispuestas a hacer lo que sea con tal de recuperar lo que les pertenece: su hogar. ¿Será el fuego capaz de derretir el hielo?
1. Sinopsis

**· SINOPSIS ·**

Cuando los hermanos Pevensie descubren el armario del Profesor Kirke, se ven irremediablemente envueltos en una mágica aventura que ni ellos mismos creían posible. Aquel polvoriento y misterioso ropero, les sirve de puerta de acceso a Narnia, un país condenado al eterno invierno donde la Navidad está prohibida.

A su llegada, una arcaica profecía resurge del olvido, devolviendo la esperanza a los pocos narnianos que todavía son fieles a Aslan.

Pronto, los cuatro niños se darán cuenta de que son los encargados de liberar esos maravillosos dominios de la tiranía de Jadis. Sin embargo, no estarán solos, puesto que dos peculiares jóvenes, las cuales afirman ser aliadas del Gran León, decidirán acompañarlos en este épico viaje.

"Narnia: un mundo congelado, una tierra que aguarda su liberación".

Solo el fuego puede derretir el hielo.


	2. Prefacio

**Disclaimer : la mayoría de los personajes y escenarios que se mencionan en esta historia, son propiedad del gran C.S. Lewis. Todo aquello que no reconozcáis es de mi invención. **

***.*.***

 **EL ETERNO INVIERNO** al que Narnia había sido sometido a causa de un poderoso maleficio, cubría cada rincón con un espeso manto de nieve. La temperatura ambiental había descendido tanto en los últimos años, que las ramas de los árboles eran portentosas varas de hielo con más de dos pulgadas de grosor. Los riachuelos y arroyos que antes fluían con copiosidad, ahora apenas transportaban agua en estado líquido. El enorme lago que surcaba el reino, se había convertido en una plataforma de hielo macizo que parecía fusionarse con el horizonte cada vez que caía el sol. Y la gran cascada era un bloque congelado del que guindaban infinidad de carámbanos.

Jadis, también conocida como "La Bruja Blanca", había tomado el control absoluto de esas tierras, sometiendo a todos y cada uno de sus habitantes al sempiterno invierno y a un yugo cruel e injusto del que solo se beneficiaban sus más fervientes vasallos.

Muchos narnianos, por no decir la inmensa mayoría, acabaron sirviendo a la hechicera, pero hubo algunos rebeldes que prefirieron ser fieles al Gran Aslan antes que hincar la rodilla ante una mujer avariciosa y carente de escrúpulos. Estos, por desgracia, fueron perseguidos durante mucho tiempo, algunos incluso llegaron a ser ejecutados por alta traición, de modo que los pocos supervivientes al exterminio se vieron obligados a esconderse en lo más recóndito de los bosques, o, simplemente, a hacerse pasar por servidores de la reina.

Y así fue transcurriendo el tiempo, siendo cada día mucho más frío y deprimente que el anterior, hasta ya que no quedó ni un atisbo de esperanza en sus corazones y, lo que antes fue un país rebosante de paz y felicidad, pasó a ser un infierno blanco.

Una arcaica profecía. Una tierra que aguarda su liberación. Cuatro hermanos que parecen ser la clave de todo y dos desconocidas que estarán dispuestas a hacer lo que sea con tal de recuperar lo que les pertenece: su hogar.

¿Será el fuego capaz de derretir el hielo?

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Hacía muchísimo que no me pasaba por esta plataforma, meses y meses sin dar señales de vida. No obstante, me apetecía probar suerte con este proyecto. Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir algo sobre "El león, la bruja y el armario", y, como habéis podido comprobar, no he podido resistirme a la tentación. Lo cierto es que estoy muy ilusionada con esta historia, creo que tiene bastante potencial, así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado._**

 ** _Sé que el prefacio es súper corto, pero quería poner una especie de epígrafe introductorio antes de meterme de lleno en toda la trama. Lo bueno es que ya tengo escritos varios capítulos, de modo que no creo que tarde mucho en subirlos. Todo depende de la acogida que le deis a la historia. Si veo que os gusta y que comentáis, subiré el primer cap. a lo largo de esta semana. Si no veo interés por vuestra parte, me temo que tendré que dejarlo en una simple propuesta._**

 ** _Espero de todo corazón que os guste._**

 ** _¡Besos!_**


	3. Capítulo I: Deighe agus Teine

**· HIELO Y FUEGO ·**

 **AQUEL ERA UN DÍA COMO CUALQUIERA,** nada fuera de lo habitual. La luz del sol iluminaba todo a su paso con fugaces destellos dorados, la brisa del amanecer mecía las copas de los árboles más altos en un sinfín de vaivenes de hojas perennes y pequeños copos de nieve descendían desde el cielo encapotado hasta fusionarse con la escarcha del suelo. A primera vista, podría decirse que se trataba de un paisaje de lo más hermoso y carismático, pero para muchos narnianos suponía las puertas del mismísimo infierno.

Con el sigilo propio de un felino, una figura encapuchada se desplazaba veloz por la floresta, mientras seguía el rastro de lo que, ese día, sería su almuerzo. Avanzó varios metros y se escondió detrás de un árbol, salvaguardando una distancia prudencial con el conejo albino al que llevaba cinco minutos acechando.

Era consciente del escabroso peligro al que se estaba exponiendo, pues los lobos de Jadis solían merodear por allí con bastante frecuencia, más ahora que no dejaban de escucharse rumores acerca de unos extraños forasteros. Sin embargo, necesitaban comer. Llevaban varios días sin probar bocado porque esos odiosos soplones no hacían más que inspeccionar el territorio donde tenían asentado su campamento, y, como consecuencia de ello, le había resultado imposible salir a cazar. Ahora, gracias a los dioses, parecía que la situación se había calmado un poco, de modo que decidió probar suerte. Y es que solo poseían dos opciones: morir de hambre en aquella cueva del demonio o a manos de la Bruja Blanca y sus secuaces. Ella, personalmente, prefería arriesgarse.

Alzó su arco tallado en madera de sauce y tensó la cuerda, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornasen blancos como la nieve recién caída. Respiró hondo y apuntó al objetivo móvil, para después iniciar la trayectoria de una flecha que se clavó en el cuerpo del desdichado animalillo. Este cayó a plomo sobre los brotes de tundra que estaba engullendo y, fue en ese preciso instante, cuando una sonrisa mordaz asomó al rostro de su verdugo.

Llevándose el arma a la espalda, elevó un poco la falda de la larga capa que le cubría de pies a cabeza y dirigió sus apresurados pasos hacia el conejo. Se arrodilló junto a él y le extirpó la flecha con sumo cuidado, como si aún estuviera vivo.

— _ **Mathanas dhomh, a bràthair**_ (Perdóname, hermano) —comenzó a decir en la lengua característica de su tribu, al tiempo que posaba una mano en el regazo del animal—. ** _Tha Rìoghachd Aslan bhios a 'fosgladh a dhorsan_** (El Reino de Aslan te abrirá sus puertas). —Recogió su cuerpo inerte y lo introdujo en su morral.

Se dispuso a continuar inspeccionando el perímetro, no obstante, el sonido de unas pisadas que se acercaban raudas a su posición hizo que se pusiera en guardia. Cogió otra saeta del carcaj, empuñó una vez más su arco y giró sobre sus talones con agilidad, quedando frente a quien demontres la estuviera siguiendo. Estuvo a punto de disparar, pero la expresión de su semblante se crispó en un gesto adusto cuando creyó reconocer al intruso. Dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y bajó el arma.

—Soy yo, tranquila —pronunció una segunda silueta, también encubierta para protegerse del frío. Sus ojos, al contrario que la primera, eran de un azul intenso que refulgía con vigor bajo la capucha.

—¿Qué haces aquí fuera, Neisha? —preguntó la cazadora, frunciendo los labios en un rictus inquieto y turbado—. Es peligroso, los lobos de la bruja andan cerca. —Guardó la flecha y se colgó el arco del hombro, cruzándolo después sobre su pecho.

—Madre me mandó a buscarte, quiere hablar con las dos —comunicó la recién llegada, que no dejaba de escrutar con notable nerviosismo los alrededores. Y no era para menos, ya que la hechicera contaba con infinidad de espías repartidos por todo reino. Muchos de ellos, árboles que habían decidido pasarse al lado oscuro—. Dice que es muy importante.

Ante la urgencia con la que hablaba su hermana pequeña, la muchacha de mirada verdosa, llamada Sirianne, arrugó el entrecejo y echó a andar. Ambas recorrieron el camino de regreso a su asentamiento en total y absoluto silencio, cada una inmersa en sus cavilaciones. Diez minutos más tarde, cuando el frío ya empezaba a calarles hasta los huesos, vislumbraron la cueva donde llevaban semanas instaladas, cuya entrada permanecía semioculta por varios matorrales y algún que otro árbol de tronco hueco. Se aseguraron de que nadie las había seguido y, sin más preámbulos, irrumpieron en su interior.

Allí dentro, el ambiente era mucho más cálido y acogedor: en el centro se erigía una hoguera, que permanecía cercada con piedras de diversos tamaños; en el lateral derecho había tres camas, todas ellas hechas con hojas secas y pieles; justo en el extremo contrario, se hallaba una roca de grandes dimensiones, alta y de superficie plana, que les servía de mesa auxiliar; por último y quizás lo que más llamaba la atención, eran todos los símbolos y runas antiguas que había pintados en los muros de piedra.

Las dos se quitaron sus respectivas capuchas, dejando al descubierto sus rostros. Sus miradas fueron a parar a la exuberante mujer que les aguardaba junto al fuego. Esta, tras concluir sus cánticos, se puso en pie con elegancia y se aproximó a ellas.

—¿Qué ocurre, _màthair_? —quiso saber Sirianne, sin poder disimular un timbre nervioso en la voz.

La aludida se detuvo frente a ellas, anclando los pies en el suelo terroso. Entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de contestar:

—Los dioses me han hablado. —Esbozó una sonrisa de dientes blancos e impolutos, que contrastaban armónicamente con su tez pálida y sus cabellos pelirrojos—. Y, esta vez, nos traen buenas nuevas.

Sirianne y Neisha intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

—¿Y qué le han dicho? —la instó la menor a que prosiguiera.

—La profecía de los Cuatro Reyes está a punto de cumplirse —anunció la mujer, envuelta en un aura mística. Cuadró los hombros e irguió el mentón con orgullo.

Sus hijas compusieron sendas expresiones de asombro, para luego sonreír. Aquella simple alegación había bastado para reavivar el atisbo de esperanza que atesoraban sus corazones.

 ***.*.***

ACLARACIONES

—La tribu que se menciona en este capítulo está inspirada en los pueblos nórdicos y el idioma en que habla Sirianne es gaélico escocés.

—Neisha se pronuncia _Nisha_.

— _Màthair_ significa "madre".

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Tenía muchísimas ganas de traeros el primer capítulo de esta hermosa historia. Sé que es cortito, pero, al menos, tiene mucha más chicha que el prefacio. Por no mencionar que ya han aparecido nuestras protagonistas. En los próximos capítulos descubriréis más cosas sobre ellas, así que espero que sean de vuestro agrado.**_

 _ **Quiero hacer una mención especial a Astana, que se animó a comentar en el prefacio. Muchísimas gracias, me animaste un montón con tus palabras.**_

 _ **Y eso es todo por el momento, no olvidéis dejarme vuestras opiniones. ¡Besos!**_


	4. Capítulo II: Tendremos que luchar

**· TENDREMOS QUE LUCHAR ·**

 **ABRIÓ LOS OJOS Y ALZÓ LA CABEZA,** lo justo para poder vislumbrar la boca de aquella odiosa caverna, a través de la cual se filtraba la luz del alba. Esta le acarició el rostro con suavidad, avivando sus pálidas mejillas. Volvió a recostarse en su lecho de hojas secas y pieles, en cuanto una ráfaga de aire le revolvió el cabello, y profirió un lánguido suspiro. Hacía frío, más que otros días, y eso que estaba acostumbrada al clima invernal.

Se relamió los labios, gruesos y agrietados, y decidió concederse unos minutos más de descanso, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y menos a esas horas de la mañana. _Màthair_ les había prohibido, tanto a ella como a su hermana, abandonar la cueva, pues, desde que auguró que la llegada de los Grandes Reyes estaba más próxima que nunca, los espías de la Bruja Blanca no dejaban de merodear por los alrededores como vulgares carroñeros.

Frunció el ceño, poblando su frente de arrugas. Detestaba ese sitio; la hacía sentir agobiada, oprimida, como si le faltara el aire. Ella necesitaba salir, ver algo más que esas paredes de sólida roca. Ansiaba ser libre. Aunque, por el momento, si no quería acabar muerta, no le quedaba más remedio que seguir los sabios consejos de su progenitora, quien solo velaba por su seguridad y bienestar.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia su derecha y clavó sus iris verdes en la cándida figura de Neisha, que dormitaba a su lado. Contempló el rostro de su hermanita con sumo detenimiento, centrándose en cada detalle, y, sin apenas darse cuenta, su respiración se fue acompasando hasta alcanzar un ritmo monótono, cayendo otra vez en un estado de letargo. Relajó todos y cada uno de sus músculos, y suavizó la expresión ofuscada de su semblante. No obstante, el sonido de unas pisadas la forzó a abrir de nuevo los ojos. Desvió la mirada hacia su madre, Hildreth, que permanecía de pie frente a la gran roca que les servía de mesa. Arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta de que estaba metiendo viandas y algunas hierbas medicinales en un morral.

—¿Madre? —pronunció en un susurro, mientras se incorporaba ligeramente.

La aludida se volteó hacia ella.

—Descansa. —Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa conciliadora, de esas que siempre lograban reconfortarla. Acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones y continuó guardando cosas en la bolsa.

Sirianne pestañeó varias veces, confundida. Estuvo a punto de replicar, pero, antes de que pudiera articular una sola palabra, Neisha se incorporó a su lado como una exhalación, con los ojos, tan azules como el mismísimo Mar Oriental, abiertos de par en par. Su frente permanecía bañada en una gruesa capa de sudor y su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad alarmante.

—Shhh… Niss, tranquila. —Sirianne posó una mano en su hombro y lo zarandeó con suavidad, captando así su atención. La mencionada la miró, aún con la respiración agitada—. ¿Qué has visto? —Ni siquiera titubeó a la hora de formular esa pregunta, puesto que no era la primera vez que sucedía algo semejante.

Pese a ser la menor de la familia, Neisha había heredado el poder místico de su madre, siendo ella, en vez de Sirianne, su sucesora y la futura pitonisa del clan. Entre los miembros de su especie se hacía llamar _Sùilean_ : "la que ve", dado que poseía el don de la clarividencia. Todavía le quedaba muchísimo por aprender, pero eso no la excluía de que, en momentos muy puntuales, tuviese alguna que otra visión. Y Sirianne estaba convencida de que eso era justo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Respira, mi niña. —Hildreth avanzó hasta ellas y se arrodilló al lado de la chiquilla, quien hacía todo lo posible por regular la entrada de oxígeno a sus desbocados pulmones—. Cuéntanos lo que te han mostrado los dioses —la susurró al oído.

Neisha asintió y tomó una bocanada de aire. Las visiones siempre mermaban sus energías hasta límites insospechados y, sobre todo, le causaban un gran agobio. Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, lo justo para poder calmarse, y se dispuso a hablar:

—He visto cuatro tronos bañados por la luz de un sol primaveral —comenzó a recitar, bajo la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres—. La nieve derretirse y las fuerzas de los traidores menguar. —Se llevó los dedos a las sienes y las masajeó cuidadosamente. Todo aquello le había ocasionado un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—¿Pudiste ver a los reyes? —inquirió Sirianne.

—No. —Niss negó con la cabeza—. Pero sí el castillo de Jadis envuelto en llamas.

Hildreth y Sirianne intercambiaron una rápida mirada, siendo conscientes de que los oráculos no solían errar en sus predicciones. Puede que Neisha fuera joven, una inexperta en el tema de las premoniciones, pero no dejaba de ser una pitonisa.

—Entonces… eso significa que venceremos —musitó la arquera, esperanzada.

Hildreth apartó un par de mechones que se deslizaban serpenteantes por la frente de Niss y los colocó detrás de su oreja. Observó a su primogénita y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, para luego ponerse en pie.

—Ha llegado la hora —anunció, a la par que entrelazaba las manos sobre su regazo, un gesto muy común en ella. Sus hijas fruncieron el entrecejo, presas de la confusión—. Yo también he visto algo. —Realizó una pequeña pausa e inspiró por la nariz—. Las tres tenemos una misión muy importante que cumplir, pero me temo que nuestros caminos se separan. Iréis en busca de los Grandes Reyes y los conduciréis hasta el Campamento de Aslan. Velaréis por su seguridad y los ayudaréis en todo lo que necesiten. —Apenas terminó de hablar, cogió su capa y se la puso sobre los hombros para resguardarse del frío.

Sirianne se levantó de un salto.

—¿Qué? Pero, _màthair_ … ni siquiera sabemos si todas esas habladurías sobre el asentamiento son ciertas. Además, no tenemos ni idea de cómo llegar hasta él y tampoco sabemos cómo encontrar a los humanos. ¡Podrían estar en cualquier parte del reino! —rebatió, sin poder disimular su desasosiego.

Hildreth se posicionó frente a ella.

—Empezad a buscar en Erial del Farol. Allí fue donde avistaron por primera vez a una hija de Eva, hace dos días. Seguro que no andarán muy lejos. Sospecho que debe haber algún portal que comunique su mundo con el nuestro. Después, cuando hayáis encontrado a los cuatro, dirigíos hacia el este, al otro lado del río helado. Allí está el Campamento Rojo, próximo a los Vados de Beruna —explicó la mujer.

Neisha, que no había perdido detalle de la conversación, se puso en pie y se aproximó a ellas.

—¿Y usted qué va a hacer, madre? —consultó, preocupada.

Hildreth estrechó sus frías manos entre las suyas.

—El Gran Aslan me necesita, pero no os preocupéis. Volveremos a vernos pronto —apostilló, mientras acariciaba con ternura su sonrosada mejilla—. Cuidad la una de la otra, y recordad: nunca dudéis de vosotras mismas. Sois mucho más fuertes de lo que pensáis. —Ambas asintieron.

Sin perder ni un minuto más, Hildreth asió el zurrón donde había guardado todas las provisiones que necesitaría durante el viaje y se lo colgó del hombro, cruzándolo después sobre su pecho. Se cubrió la larga melena con la capucha y, una vez que se hubo despedido de sus vástagos, abandonó la cueva a paso ligero. Sirianne y Neisha la acompañaron hasta el exterior, viendo cómo se alejaba de ellas y se mimetizaba con el entorno.

—¿Y ahora qué? —murmuró Niss, abrazándose a sí misma.

Sirianne respiró hondo antes de contestar:

—Tendremos que luchar para recuperar lo que nos pertenece.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Antes que nada, quisiera dedicar este capítulo a**_ amgs _ **, que me animó muchísimo con su comentario. En segundo lugar, pido disculpas por la extensión de los capítulos. Al ser los primeros, son más cortitos, pero prometo que los siguientes serán más largos e interesantes. Como ya os dije en el anterior cap., poco a poco se van descubriendo más cosillas acerca de las hermanas. De momento, ya sabéis de lo que es capaz Neisha. Sus visiones van a dar muchísimo juego, creedme.**_

 _ **Y eso es todo por el momento, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Si es así, por favor, no olvidéis dejarme vuestras opiniones. ¡Un besazo!**_

 _ **P.D.: Voy a dejaros por aquí el**_ **cast** _ **de la historia, para que podáis ponerles cara a mis personajes originales:**_

 **Eleanor Tomlinson** como **Sirianne** **  
**

 **Sophie Turner** como **Neisha** **  
**

 **Carice Van Houten** como **Hildreth** **  
**

 **Sean Bean** como **Kenneth**

 **Clive Staden** como **Kalen**

 **Alexander Dreymon** como **Declan  
**

 **Bridget Regan** como **Lynae**

 **Travis Fimmel** como **Einar  
**


	5. Capítulo III: Lantern Sgudail

**· ERIAL DEL FAROL ·**

 **SUSPIRÓ POR TERCERA VEZ CONSECUTIVA,** mientras recogía su capa del suelo y se la abrochaba al cuello, ladeándola ligeramente para que cayera hacia su derecha y así dejar libre su izquierda. Sobre ella colocó la esclavina de piel de lobo —uno de los soplones de la Bruja Blanca al que tuvo el placer de aniquilar— y cubrió su melena acaracolada con la capucha de ésta. Agarró el morral donde había guardado todas las provisiones que necesitarían durante el viaje y se lo cruzó al lado contrario.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el arco y la aljaba que reposaban a un lado de la mesa de piedra. Tomó el arma entre sus maltratadas manos y se la llevó al hombro, junto con el carcaj. Lo cierto es que le tenía un cariño bastante especial: su padre se lo regaló por su decimosegundo cumpleaños, antes de convertirse en una habilidosa arquera, de modo que muy pocas veces se separaba de él.

Giró sobre sus talones y centró su atención en Neisha. Ésta sostenía un objeto bastante alargado y de proporciones considerables, que permanecía cubierto por una tela desgastada. Al saber de lo que se trataba, su pecoso semblante se iluminó por completo.

—La espada de padre... —musitó Sirianne, embelesada. Acortó la distancia que las separaba y destapó la empuñadura, sin poder evitar que infinidad de recuerdos acudieran a su mente y removiesen ciertos sentimientos que creía olvidados.

Eso fue lo único que pudo coger antes de verse obligada a huir de su propia aldea, antes de que los secuaces de Jadis... Una dolorosa punzada le atravesó el pecho, justo donde se encontraba el corazón. Sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó. Lo último que quería era rememorar aquel día repleto de infortunio.

—Ten, deberías llevarla tú. —La pitonisa extendió sus delgados brazos, ofreciéndole el arma. Sirianne no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla, enternecida.

—No, quédatela. La necesitarás —refutó, siendo consciente de que en los próximos días estarían expuestas a infinidad de peligros. Niss no era una guerrera, poseía ciertos conocimientos bélicos, pero no había recibido ningún tipo de entrenamiento. Puede que no fuese muy diestra con la espada, pero se quedaría más tranquila sabiendo que la llevaba consigo—. Además, estoy segura de que él habría querido que la tuvieras.

Al escucharlo, Neisha esbozó una bonita sonrisa y aseguró el arma a su cinturón. Sirianne, por su parte, avanzó unos pasos y se acuclilló junto a los restos de la hoguera. Se impregnó las yemas de los dedos con las cenizas que habían resultado de la combustión y se puso de nuevo en pie.

»Cierra los ojos —dictaminó.

La pequeña obedeció, permitiendo que pintase sus párpados superior e inferior con el hollín. Cuando estuvieron cubiertos por ese polvillo oscuro y grasiento, la cazadora trazó dos líneas verticales desde los pómulos hasta la mitad de sus mejillas, una a cada lado. Representaban las _Lágrimas de Khali_ , una de sus diosas más importantes y veneradas, concretamente la del fuego.

— _ **Urram**_ (Honor) —pronunció Niss.

— _ **Agus saorsa**_ (Y libertad) —secundó Sirianne, sin poder reprimir una efímera sonrisa. Apenas un instante después, se maquilló de la misma forma que su hermana, resaltando sus iris verdes.

Aquello era costumbre entre las féminas de su especie —los hombres también lo hacían, pero con menos frecuencia—, siendo un símbolo muy interiorizado de fuerza y valentía. De ahí que se hiciesen llamar _kheldar_ en su lengua de origen: "hollín" o "los que se pintan con hollín".

—¿Ya estás lista? —consultó la mayor, en cuanto se hubo limpiado la suciedad de las manos. A su lado, Niss asintió—. Bien. En marcha, entonces. —Sin más dilación, echó a andar hacia la salida. No tenían tiempo que perder, y estaba claro que los humanos tampoco. Cuanto más se demorasen en encontrarlos, mayores eran las probabilidades de que la hechicera diese con ellos antes.

Con una expresión afligida, Neisha escrutó con la mirada las inmediaciones de la caverna, aquella en la que habían logrado pasar desapercibidas gracias a las cenizas de roble blanco que Hildreth esparció en la entrada nada más instalarse en ella, evitando así visitas indeseadas. Un tenue suspiro escapó de sus labios. Al contrario que Sirianne, ella sí que echaría de menos ese lugar.

—Niss —la llamó su hermana—, tenemos que irnos.

La mencionada asintió y juntas salieron al exterior. Allí fuera, el aire era mucho más frío y seco, por lo que se arrebujaron en sus respectivas ropas de abrigo, tratando de entrar en calor. Se miraron entre sí, justo antes de echar a andar por el espeso manto de nieve. Tenían la impresión de que ese iba a ser un día muy largo, y qué poco se equivocaban.

* * *

Llevaban varias horas caminando sin descanso, y eso empezaba a pasarle factura a la más joven de las chicas. Neisha no estaba acostumbrada a hacer recorridos tan largos, mucho menos a pie, pues era Sirianne la que siempre se encargaba de salir a cazar y buscar suministros. Sin embargo, no se quejó ni una sola vez. Bastante tenían ya encima como para ponerse a lloriquear por un simple dolor de piernas.

A decir verdad, nunca se había adentrado tanto en el Bosque del Oeste, lo cual le suscitaba algo de miedo e inseguridad, aunque, una parte de ella, lo agradecía, puesto que allí la nieve del suelo no era tan abundante como en el claro. Inspeccionó con suma atención el paisaje que se extendía a su alrededor; allí solo había árboles y más árboles. En otros tiempos no le hubiera importado en absoluto, pero, teniendo en cuenta que muchos espías de la bruja poseían tronco y hojas, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia deambular por esos lares a plena luz del día.

Sirianne, que iba al frente de la expedición, no dejaba de mirar por encima de su hombro cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de que su hermana la seguía. Ella también estaba agotada y los pies le ardían bajo las botas, pero no iba a evidenciarlo.

—Falta poco para llegar a Erial del Farol —comunicó, en un intento por animarla.

Niss aligeró el paso.

—Oye, Syrin... ¿cómo crees que serán los reyes? —inquirió con voz risueña. Y es que, en la visión que había tenido esa misma mañana, no llegó a vislumbrar sus caras.

—No tengo ni idea —respondió la mayor, encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo espero que estén a la altura de nuestras expectativas. A fin de cuentas, el destino de toda Narnia depende de ellos. —Neisha asintió, de acuerdo con ella.

—¿Y cómo los reconoceremos? Quiero decir... nunca hemos visto a un Hijo de Adán o a una Hija de Eva. No sabemos lo que buscamos —apostilló, mientras esquivaba unas traicioneras raíces que se habían interpuesto en su camino.

Sirianne rio por lo bajo ante sus palabras.

—No son tan diferentes de nosotros, Niss. —Eran precisamente ese tipo de cosas, lo que la hacían ser tan dulce e inocente—. Recuerda las historias que nos contaba s _heanmhair_ antes de irnos a dormir.

La pitonisa ancló los pies en el suelo. Syrin también se detuvo, cayendo en la cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo con ese último comentario. Se maldijo en su fuero interno. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada?

—La echo mucho de menos —murmuró Neisha con un hilillo de voz, apenas audible—. A ella y a padre, a nuestro antiguo hogar... —Enmudeció, sin ser capaz de proseguir.

Con un nudo en la boca del estómago, la arquera se aproximó a ella. Admiró sus facciones durante unos segundos y cerró los ojos, como si todo el peso del mundo recayera sobre ellos.

—Y yo. No pasa ni un solo día sin que... —Calló antes de concluir la frase. No quería remover el pasado, no después de todo lo que habían sufrido, así que se aclaró la garganta y esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas, tratando de disimular el dolor que la azotaba por dentro—. Pero ahora debemos ser fuertes, por todos ellos. ¿De acuerdo? —Posó una mano en su hombro y lo estrechó con cariño. Niss sorbió por la nariz y asintió—. Vale, y ahora... ¿dónde está ese maldito farol? —Sirianne dio media vuelta y reanudó el trayecto—. No debería de andar muy lejos.

Pasaron de largo varios árboles hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro. Allí, a tan solo unos metros de distancia, se erigía impertérrita la farola que limitaba los vastos dominios del reino. Aquella que llevaba ahí desde tiempos inmemoriales (muy anteriores a los orígenes de su especie) y en la que siempre tintineaba una cálida luz.

Una sonrisa triunfal asomó al semblante de Syrin, que caminó hacia ella con paso decidido. Su hermana no tardó en imitarla.

—Madre dijo que podría haber un portal que comunicase ambos mundos, ¿será cierto? —preguntó la pitonisa, al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha para así ampliar su campo de visión.

— _Màthair_ pocas veces se confunde —solventó Sirianne. Se acuclilló y examinó con detenimiento las huellas que había esparcidas en la nieve—. Mira, son recientes. Habrá por lo menos tres tipos de pisadas, pero... —Enarcó una ceja, extrañada.

—¿Pero? —Neisha la instó a que continuara.

—Algunas parecen de niños, son demasiado pequeñas para pertenecer a un adulto —adujo Sirianne, mordisqueándose el labio inferior a causa de los nervios.

La pitonisa compuso una mueca de desconcierto. ¿Niños? Imposible, no podía ser verdad.

—A lo mejor... —Suspiró, frustrada. Por muchas vueltas que le diese, no encontraba una explicación razonable—. Quizás se asemejen más a los enanos en ese aspecto. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Sirianne se levantó, alzó la mirada hacia el cielo encapotado, del que caían infinidad de copos de nieve, y pensó que su suerte no podía ir a peor.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. —Una vez más, centró toda su atención en las huellas—. En pocas horas se hará de noche y no nos convendría deambular por el bosque a oscuras, así que recemos a los dioses para que esos humanos no se hayan metido en problemas. —Dicho esto, tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a seguir el rastro.

 ***.*.***

ACLARACIONES

 _—Sheanmhair_ significa "abuela".

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Siento mucho el retraso, he estado bastante liada últimamente. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que estos capítulos son más introductorios que otra cosa, pero espero que os estén gustando igualmente. ¿Os hacéis una ligera idea del tipo de criaturas que pueden ser nuestras chicas? Me encantaría leer vuestras opiniones y conjeturas._**

 ** _Y eso es todo por el momento. ¡Besos!_**


End file.
